Light Breeze, Dark Winds
by Philip Ellwell
Summary: Jack's cheated. Elsa leaves him. Started life as a google prompt, now it's here as a real story. Rated M for cussing, and slight yaoi description/sexuality next chapter.
1. Part 1: Stop

The sentence hung in the air, heady and dark like a storm cloud about to burst: "I cheated, okay? I couldn't take it anymore."

The slap echoed across the empty school yard: Jack's cheek stung at Elsa's touch. The skin marked up red, standing out on his pale skin.

"Bastard!" She screamed, slapping him again. He caught her hand on the third go around. "Elsa, stop it!"

"Let me go!" She jerked free of his grasp.

"What do you want me to say, huh?"

"I don't want you to say anything, Jack. I don't want to hear it anymore."

She turned away from him, her braid unraveling in little tendrils that blew in the breeze. She angrily snatched them, re tying them. "Who was it, huh? Astrid? Merida? That hussy Rapunzel?"

She looked back. "Answer me, you coward. Tell me who it was."

Jack stayed silent, the mark blazing red on his cheek.

Elsa stamped her foot. "Bastard." She muttered, starting to walk off, tossing her braid over her shoulder.

"What do you want me to say? Nothing's going to change this." Jack said softly, his voice only just carrying on the still air.

"Just tell me, you stupid, cheating, asshole.."

"It was Hans."

Elsa quieted as quickly as if she'd been slapped.

Birds flew overhead, their cawing echoing on the damp stones of the college square, as a light breeze rustled Elsa's dress, Jack's tie coming undone to fly behind him like some sort of arterial spray, brilliant red against the paleness of his skin.

Neither spoke: there wasn't anything to say.

Part 1: End


	2. Part 2: Words don't fix it in the rain

The silence remained for awhile more, as Elsa blinked back sudden tears, her braid, forgotten, fluttering in the wind.

"H..hans?" She finally sputtered, palming away the tears. "When?"

Jack looked down at his feet, scuffing his leather school shoes on the ground. "It doesn't matter."

"It fucking DOES matter, Frost, now fucking tell me!" Elsa screamed, loosing what little patience she'd had left. "Tell me!"

Jack looked straight into Elsa's eyes, and she stared back, the wind making her shiver and pull her dress jacket closer to her thin frame, Jack finally sighing, brushing his shaggy hair back into a ponytail, obviously stalling for time instead of answering.

"The party, okay?" He said, eyes closed, hands fiddling with the rawhide cord he always had around his wrist, used for tying back that messy hair she used to love running her hands through while they...

No, she wasn't going to think about the many (Many, many) times they'd made love: it held no purpose now.

Jack finally looked up, and spoke, his voice only just carrying over the wind: a storm, a thunder-storm, possibly electrical.

"The party, okay? After it..Hans was all flirty and I...I was weak. We screwed in the backyard, on the patio." His cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry..I.."

"Are you gay?" The question was blunt: hardfaced.

"I think so.." Those long lashes closing again, that baby face looking away.

"Why lie to me, then? Get my hopes up? Pretend you loved me?"

"I did!" He suddenly cried, stepping forward, one fist rasing to waist level. "I did, okay? I just...not that way.."

Thoughts of whom or what he'd pictured to get it up ran through her mind briefly, before she shut them down.

She turned on her heel, slapping her loose hair away as it blew in her face. "Goodbye, Jack. you nad...you nad you're homo have fun. I can tell when I'm not needed."

She walked off, glad for the rain as it started to fall: it hid the tears.

Jack watched her go, his face hard, but pain raging through him. His knees gave out, and he fell to the ground, head down, his hair soaked, uniform tie floating away on a puddle.

"Elsa.." He whispered. He finally stood, and walked off, thunder echoing.

All that remained was the arterial red of the tie, as it rested briefly in a gutter, then floated on.

END

**This ended up more anime-ish that planned at first, but i'm happy with it. I hope it gave you all a nice little read. Thanks for your continued comments and support. **


End file.
